


Bring Me Home | l.s

by medicineshome



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dunkirk, Home, Homophobia, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicineshome/pseuds/medicineshome
Summary: "The true soldier fights not because he hates what's in front of him. but because he loves what is behind him." - G. K. Chesterton





	Bring Me Home | l.s

"G K Chesterton once said, 'The true soldier fights not because he hates what's in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him'"

"And what is behind you?"

"Home"

 

**\-----**

 

 **This is my Dunkirk Inspired AU!!!!! I've been waiting a long** **time to post this but please be patience towards updates cause I really want to make this right ❤️ Louis is 19, Harry is 20 alright?! Hope you enjoy and please leave your opinions and constructive critics x**

**© 2018, Buu**

 

 


End file.
